


Une Étude Approfondie

by Clarounette



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes est bien décidé à lever le voile sur le dernier mystère qui lui résiste, coûte que coûte. Même si John et son épouse doivent en faire les frais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Étude Approfondie

**Author's Note:**

> Très librement inspiré des personnages.
> 
> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).  
> Deuxième thème: Londres. Mots supplémentaires: architecture, impressionner, parcourir.

Il savait tout sur tout. Il était Sherlock Holmes, après tout ! Rien ne restait longtemps un mystère, même quand, au premier abord, quelque chose semblait trop complexe. Les rouages de son cerveau ne connaissaient pas le grippage, broyant sans cesse les nouvelles informations pour en tirer les données assimilables et utilisables. Une machine à l'architecture parfaite.

Il restait pourtant une zone d'ombre dans son monde, un domaine dont il ne savait rien. Un domaine qui l'avait longtemps laissé indifférent, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John Watson. Ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se marie.

Mary était une belle femme, objectivement parlant. Ses traits étaient symétriques, ses yeux idéalement écartés. Sa mâchoire était relativement ronde, lui donnant un air gentil. Elle avait des lèvres ourlées et pleines. Son nez, ni trop large, ni trop fin, seyait bien à l'ensemble. Bref, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Watson s'intéresse à elle.

Watson n'était pas un bel homme à proprement parler, mais il avait du charme. De celui dont les femmes rafolaient : un air poupin, un sourire doux, un regard franc et amical. Il était sensiblement plus vieux que Mary, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de gêner la jeune femme. Le docteur lui avait donc fait la cour.

Ce qui avait surpris Holmes, cela avait été la demande en mariage, et son acceptation. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait plus chez Mary qu'un simple plaisir des yeux. Que John, en tout cas, y voyait autre chose. Cela avait rendu Holmes perplexe. Il aimait certaines toiles de maîtres, il aimait aussi quelques sculptures, mais jamais il lui serait venu à l'idée de vouloir passer toute sa vie avec l'une d'entre elles, à l'exclusion des autres. C'était tout simplement impensable.

Il y avait donc une connaissance qui lui faisait défaut, un savoir qui lui manquait. Un rouage qui n'avait jamais été dans la machine. Après plusieurs semaines d'observations et d'enquêtes, à arpenter les rues de Londres du Palais de Westminster à Trafalgar Square, de Covent Garden au London Bridge, il avait enfin mis le doigt sur le nom de cette pièce absente : le sexe.

Mais ce n'était pas le tout d'avoir une théorie, il lui fallait maintenant observer in vivo, en quelque sorte. Et il avait peu de temps pour se faire : les jeunes mariés n'allaient pas tarder à quitte le 221B, Baker Street pour s'installer dans ce qu'ils appelaient "leur nid d'amour".

Notant méticuleusement la fréquence de leurs rapports et les signes distinctifs qui annonçaient leurs ébats nocturnes, Holmes calcula le moment exact où ses observations seraient les plus intéressantes. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Holmes se retrouva caché dans la penderie des appartements de son ami et collègue, l'oeil collé contre le bois, à épier ses faits et gestes par l'interstice entre la porte et le chambranle.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il distinguait sans peine les deux silhouettes allongées côte à côte dans le grand lit. Le silence de la nuit fut soudain rompu par le bruit des draps qui glissaient contre les vêtements. Aux aguets, Holmes n'en manquait pas une miette.

Mary avait posé sa tête amoureusement sur l'épaule de John, et faisait courir sa paume sur son torse en soupirant de contentement. Parfaitement réveillé et comprenant le signal, John tourna doucement jusqu'à se retrouver face à son épouse. Sa main s'échappa de dessous la couverture et vint se poser sur l'épaule nue de Mary. Les jeunes mariés se souriaient tendrement.

Puis Mary taquina son mari du bout des lèvres, une fois, deux fois. Au troisième assaut de sa bouche, John la rejoignit et transforma le bécotement en baiser passionné. Les corps se rapprochèrent dans un élan conjoint. Dans le silence, Holmes n'entendait plus que les froissements de tissu et les respirations enfiévrées. Des frissons inconnus parcouraient son échine, risquant de ruiner ses observations. Après une courte lutte, il reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Dans ce bref intervalle, les vêtements de nuit avaient été retirés et jetés hors du lit. Le détective supposait que les mariés étaient maintenant nus sous leurs draps. Cela semblait être une condition indispensable à la copulation. Il jugea donc que les prochaines minutes seraient cruciales pour l'élaboration de sa théorie.

John surplombait son épouse, pesant de tout son corps sur la frêle jeune femme. Ce qui devait être éprouvant pour Mary, estima Sherlock. Pourtant le visage de celle-ci exprimait une profonde béatitude, normalement incompatible avec une telle situation. Holmes prit note de cette incongruité, se promettant d'étudier la question plus minutieusement.

Si le détective devait en croire les ombres et les reliefs des couvertures, John était couché entre les jambes de sa femme. Manifestement peu préoccupé par sa position inconfortable, il bûtinait la gorge pâle de Mary, enhardi par les gémissements de celle-ci. Une étrange danse avait commencé, rythmée par les bruissements de tissu, et imprimant des ondulations aux draps. John, qui avait jusqu'à présent gardé ses mains autour du visage et des épaules de Mary, occupé à les caresser longuement, en glissa une entre leurs deux corps.

Un point d'orgue avait été atteint, car tout se figea. Les regards des deux époux plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans leur référentiel intime. Un mouvement des reins en douceur mit un terme à cet instant volé, et la longue plainte de Mary marqua la fin de ce que Sherlock allait définir comme les préliminaires.

La suite de l'acte était plus mécanique, bien que ponctuée de gestes tendres. La rencontre des corps était rythmée, bruyante, et avait quelque chose du ballet. Un ballet mécanique. Holmes n'avait pas besoin de voir à travers pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait sous les draps – ses recherches avaient été au moins satisfaisantes sur ce point-là. L'homme et la femme s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ne laissant aucun doute sur la destination de cet appendice encombrant, ni sur le rôle de réceptacle des organes féminins. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Holmes voulait comprendre pourquoi John s'était enchaîné à cette femme, et rien de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent ne l'avait convaincu.

Mais quelque chose changeait en cet instant. Les mains se crispaient dans les chairs de l'autre, communiquant une émotion intense qui réveilla l'intérêt du détective. Les yeux de Mary n'étaient plus capables de se fixer sur un seul endroit, la jeune femme tournait la tête de droite et de gauche, perdant tout contrôle de ses mouvements. John, quant à lui, affichait une grande concentration, comme un coureur de fond qui approcherait de la ligne d'arrivée malgré une entorse douloureuse. Leurs corps luisaient sous une fine couche de sueur, témoignage tout à la fois de leurs efforts et de leur fièvre.

Puis ce fut la fin. Mary s'immobilisa enfin dans un long râle que le grognement de John accompagna brièvement. Mais dans cet instant, ils étaient beaux. Pas seulement charmants ou agréables à regarder, mais vraiment beaux. De la beauté des dieux – si Sherlock avaient cru en eux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi on appelait cela "atteindre le septième ciel" ou "le nirvana". Ils avaient touché du bout des doigts le Paradis, et ils en revenaient béats de bonheur. Sherlock était tout bonnement impressionné. Il pensait saisir maintenant l'intérêt d'avoir une compagne si cela aboutissait régulièrement à un acte hautement satisfaisant de cette nature.

Le détective attendit que le couple s'endorme – ce qui ne tarda pas, autre point à ajouter à son étude – et s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre. Il regagna ses propres appartements, nantis d'une érection qu'il se demandait comment calmer. Car lui, malheureusement, n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie. Il aurait peut-être dû s'intéresser aux pratiques solitaires, finalement.


End file.
